This invention generally relates to a clutch mechanism adapted for use between rotation drive and driven members particularly for smaller horsepower applications.
In the case of rotary lawn mowers, for example, the blade is usually mounted directly onto the drive member and is stopped only when the drive member and its power source are shut off. While such construction helps to minimize cost, it is considered by many to be unsafe and does result in accidental injury that might be avoided if a clutching mechanism were interposed between the drive member and the blade. It is generally an object of this invention to provide a clutch mechanism, particularly but not exclusively, for smaller horsepower applications, which is quick to release and quick to stop the driven member and is considered to be relatively simple in construction, not unduly large and bulky, and can be made available at reasonable cost. Other possible applications for the clutch mechanism of this invention include garden tillers, snow blowers, cutting tools of various sorts, forming presses, washing machines, etc.